


Haircut

by Domino_Necklace



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Foreplay, Gay, Hair Washing, Haircuts, Hand Jobs, Kink Meme, M/M, Sensual Play, Sexual Content, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domino_Necklace/pseuds/Domino_Necklace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Erik gives Charles a haircut. Smut ensues.<br/>Based off of this prompt in the X-Men first Kink:<br/>A while after the incident in Washington, Erik comes home to the mansion and to Charles. Part of getting ready for the school opening, Erik finally cuts Charles' hair. I'm imagining tender, affectionate, and sexy. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Washing

Charles squirmed as he tried to find a comfortable position on the kitchen counter. It wasn’t very long, so he had to bend his legs pressing his bare feet to the cool surface of the counter sending a chill up his spine. If his legs were any longer his knees would be making contact with white painted cabinets hanging above. Even more uncomfortable was the straining of his neck to hold his head above the sink where Erik had insisted they wash his hair before they cut it. 

From across the room Erik watched Charles’s pout grow and grow as he waited for him. Adorable. “It took me a minute to find your shampoo. In fact I’d say it’s collecting dust from such little use. Your greasy hair makes a little more sense now.” 

Charles face went exquisitely sour, “If I remember correctly, you said you would give me a haircut as a courtesy to an old friend, not to be an ass.”  
Erik hummed, stepped forward and gently supported Charles’s neck with his large hands. Lightly massaging his neck in a side-to-side motion, “Then I’ll be on my best behavior from this moment on.” 

Charles felt his cheeks burning as Erik replaced the hand holding his neck up with a fluffy towel for him to rest his neck on. Even with the towel underneath him he could feel the cool metal of the sink itself on his ears if he shifted his head one way or the other. Wait, was the metal of the sink getting colder? The heat from Erik’s hands and the coolness of the counter were contrasting with each other in in just the right way. ‘This isn’t good’ He could feel goosebumps all over his skin and the faucet had yet to be turned on.  
In an attempt to gain control of his senses before things got out of hand Charles tried to lay his head back and relax. He watched dust particles dance in the late afternoon sun propelled forward by the ceiling fan spinning on its highest setting. He barely noticed when Erik started the water and began to run it over his head, pleasantly warm, just above body temperature. Everything was calm and relaxing, until he looked at Erik. 

His eyes were not making contact with Charles. They were so concentrated on their task. Erik squeezed some shampoo into his hands and rubbed it between them. The squelching sound roused memories of what those hands could do while another wave of chills rushed down his spine. He couldn’t take his eyes off of him even though he had to roll them back to see Erik from behind. ‘Why is his concentrated face so sexy? ‘He almost jumped when Erik began to run his hands through his hair and hit a sensitive spot right behind his ear. His face was definitely taking on a new shade of pink and while he didn’t jump his shoulders rolled up to his ears like they would be able to protect him from the sensations.

All the while his thoughts were distracted and fumbled, ‘I hope he thinks the blood is rushing to my face from lying like this for so long. I really haven’t washed my hair in a while…Oh my God, what if he wasn’t joking and he thinks it’s gross! Maybe he’s too polite to say- No wait he’s not that polite. I would know. Just calm down…Oh god, we made eye contact.' 

And the cycle repeated when Erik pulled out the conditioner. Erik tried his best not to smirk when he saw the goosebumps raising on Charles’s arms or the way he was fisting his hands like he was trying to keep them in place. 

“Okay, that’s done.” Erik took his old friend’s hand to steady him as he raised to a sitting position on the counter. Before he could get off, Eric grabbed the hand towel and started to dry his hair. Then he leaned in close, to get the water that had run down Charles’s shoulders, wetting his white t-shirt and exposing that Charles nipples were pointing through the shirt. “Thanks for staying still, I don’t want you dripping while I’m taking care of you. Not yet, anyway.” Then he used the towel to dab a drop of water making it's way down Charles's face, making sweet eye contact the entire time.

Charles leaned back a little and grabbed the towel out of Erik’s hands. “I’m dry enough. Let’s just get the hair cut over with.”


	2. The cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The haircut itself happens...and an after-show.

The kitchen stool on which Charles was resting was tall. His legs were unable to touch the ground and the back of the chair ended three inches short of his shoulder blades. Just long enough to support him, but not high enough to be in Erik’s way as he cut. The wood of the chair was much warmer against him than the counter was, an added plus. 

Altogether, Charles felt much warmer than he had on the counter. After Erik had him sat on the chair he wrapped a large bathroom towel around his shoulders to catch stray hairs. Charles wrapped it around himself tighter every time he felt a chill. The sun had nearly completely set, so the ceiling light had been turned on. Its phosphorescent light gave the room a pleasantly snug feeling. He leaned further in the chair and sighed in relaxation. 

Erik walked up from behind him and placed his hands comfortably on Charles’s shoulders, pulsing his fingers in a pseudo-massage motion. “Don’t fall asleep. If your head is rolling around I can’t guarantee your hair will be even.” 

Charles leaned his head all the way back to look Erik in the eyes, “Then you should just find a way to wake me up if I do.” He meant to look away immediately after, but Erik’s hands held each side of his face to keep him in place. His palms were hot against his cheeks and his cooler fingertips barely nudged at his lips. 

“Keep still.” Erik picked up a plastic comb and ran it through Charles’s hair. He could feel the teeth gently caressing his scalp as it traveled from the front of his head all the way to the back, leaving a tingling sensation on each stroke. And, he could feel Erik’s hands steadying his head as he combed one side and the other. Charles had to control himself not to lean into Erik’s hands like a cat wanting to be pet. 

Too soon his hands were gone, as they were busy combing sections of his hair up while Erik used his fingers as a guide for the scissors. Snip. Snip. Small inch-long sections of Charles’s hair fell to the ground. He hardly noticed them as he focused on Erik’s fingertips dancing along his hairline as he cut away at his mane. His whole face relaxed and he could feel every hair on his head try to stand up as Erik manipulated them. 

However, it wasn’t long until hair covered his lap, shoulders, and a few hairs had stuck themselves to his eyelashes. He futilely blinked his eyes a few times, but they wouldn’t budge. He could have acted as an adult and picked them out with his fingers, but he was so comfortable in his towel that he decided it was better not to move. So, he simply sat with his eyes closed and did nothing about it. 

Erik had simply been focusing on his job, ‘don’t give Charles crooked hair. I-he likes it even, like an English school-boy. No, it’s obviously just better symmetrical.’ However, he paused for a minute to check that Charles was okay, ‘What if I’m pulling his hair too hard?’ That was when he noticed the spoiled brat was sitting there waiting for him to do something about the hair in his eyelashes. He sat the comb and scissors down before walking in front of Charles and leaning close to his face. 

“Looks like you have a problem.” 

Charles kept his eyes closed but managed to sound as if he weren’t acting like a brat and instead was in a dire situation, “Then help me.”

Erik gently swiped his thumb against his eye to remove the extra hair from his eyelashes. Then he blew on them gently to make sure there was nothing left before kissing his forehead while gripping the back of Charles’s hair. Suddenly, he was behind Charles again brushing back the hair he had messed up and cutting away like nothing had happened. Although, he was now being more careful not to get any hair on Charles’s face. 

By the time Charles had opened his eyes he was left with a tingly forehead, skin brighter than the sun, and a whole other problem downstairs. It wasn’t going down either. Erik’s fingers were even more attentive now: following the comb through his hair, periodically dusting hair off his shoulders, his back, and neck. He hoped he wouldn’t try to dust off the hair in his lap anytime soon. 

Suddenly he felt Erik’s fingers on the side of his face. Erik combed his sideburns out away from his ears before cutting them. Charles felt the cool metal of the scissors against his cheek and could see them glinting in the corner of his eye. As the scissors traveled further up his hairline he could feel Erik getting closer to him. He could sense the unease in Erik. ‘He doesn’t want to mess up my sideburns. How cute.’ 

His bangs were another story. Erik combed his hair in front of his face covering his eyes. However, every snip of the scissors revealed another portion of Erik standing in front of him. His chest rising and falling in deep breaths. His muscular arms delicately holding the scissors and comb. Every once and a while he would stand up straight and stretch dramatically. ‘Now he’s just torturing me. That bastard.’ Charles did his best not to reach out and touch him. 

Eventually, Erik got so close he could feel his breath on his face: warm against the cool night air. He moved around him giving the same amount of attention to the left side he had given the right. Immediately after, Erik decided to clip the hair around his ears. Charles physically jumped when Erik pulled his ear lobe forward, bending it as far as he could, to cut behind it without hurting him. 

Erik caressed the lobe between his fingers as an apology while finishing any cutting any stray hairs on the ear. Then he lightly swiped his fingers up and down his ear to check there weren’t any hairs left on the ear, but Charles knew he lingered there for a little too long. Erik made the same agonizing moves on the other side; by the time he was done Charles was aching and trying not to give himself away. Erik began to comb his hair back again. It felt to Charles that he was purposefully combing as slowly as possible to increase both the friction Charles felt on his scalp and the chills running down his spine. If he could see the smirk of Erik’s face he would know he was correct. 

Without warning, Erik pushed Charles head down so he could do the final touches on his neckline. Charles tried to stay still, he didn’t want to disrupt Erik, but now he was staring down at the bulge in his pants. He tried to simply move his eyes, but he couldn’t completely get it out of his vision. So he closed them yet again. However, now all he could feel everything Erik was doing so much better. 

He couldn’t ignore when Erik slid the scissors on the back of his neck rounding out the edges of his neckline and sweeping away hairs that were about to fall under his towel and shirt with ease. His fingers going from forceful to soft in unpredictable intervals. He couldn’t ignore that Erik held his head in place even after he was done cutting and placed the scissors and comb back on the counter. He began to blatantly play with his hair, twirling it between his fingers and running his hands through it as if he hadn’t been touching it for the past half an hour. 

And, he definitely could not ignore when he felt Erik’s mouth sucking and nipping against the back of his neck. His tongue ran from one side of his neck to the other before deciding to finally attack the ears he had been teasing all night. One light swipe on the helix teasing him before diving in. Which distracted him from the sudden chill he felt hen Erik slipped the towel off of him leaving him cold and exposed. Which, of course, left him open for Erik’s arms to wrap around him from behind. 

Erik’s hands traveled caressing Charles’s sides running up and down before his right arm wrapped him in a warm embrace while his left traveled upward toward his nipples. Teasing and twisting, not harshly, but enough to get them too sensitive to feasibly stay under his shirt. So, Erik lifted Charles’s shirt, not all the way off of him, but just above his pecs. Meanwhile, Erik’s mouth had changed places from one ear to another. 

Charles moaned the sound mixing with the heaving breathing coming from his lover who was crouched behind him. He moved his arms above and behind his back to grasp onto Erik’s shoulders, but couldn’t get a good enough grip, so he settled with grasping onto Erik’s shirt. He was stretching it from Erik’s body with so much force he doubted it would ever fit him properly ever again. 

Erik then moved his mouth back to his dearest’s neck and focused on marking skin on the left side. Charles tilted his head toward him, his damp hair intermingling with Erik’s and sweeping on the side of his face. It wasn’t long until Erik’s left hand got busy undoing Charles’s trousers. Charles gripped Erik’s shirt impossibly tighter when he felt Erik taking him out, his hand stroking his penis. He was still dry, but Erik quickly realized his mistake and grabbed some lubricant from his pocket. ‘The bastard planned this!’ Any complaints Charles had floated away as Erik, now lubricated, began to play with him once more. 

It was now completely dark outside and, if one were standing in the lawn by the illuminated window they would hear the gasps of Charles Xavier, the grunts of Erik Lehnsherr, slightly muted, as his mouth was so busy, and the slick sound flesh over flesh all over the sound of the ceiling fan whirring in the background. It was like an obscene introduction to a symphony that would last the entire night. They would be able to see with perfect clarity the two men in the kitchen in a side view. One flailing on a stool in the middle of the kitchen and the other taking control from behind him, while also looking out of control himself. They would see the man’s hand speed up while he feasted on the neck of the other man’s throat. They would see the younger man raise his hips uncontrollably while whining long and high. 

Charles started to hump into Erik’s fist even faster while Erik tried his best to keep him in place with his right hand while also using it to play with his chest. The movement lasted for only a few more moments before Charles ejaculated into Erik’s awaiting fist. His body went limp and Erik pulled himself away from his neck to circle around the stool so he could properly kiss his beloved properly on the lips. 

Charles panted catching his breath, “That was perfect. Utterly amazing.” 

Erik gave him one more long, loving kiss, “You don’t think we’re done do you?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing anything...sexual. So I'll be waiting in a confessional with my rosary if anyone wants to give any feedback. Thanks for reading!


End file.
